<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deepest Desire by ash_rigby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617704">Deepest Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby'>ash_rigby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, Consensual Sex, Exophilia, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, First Time, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, also thats loss of ADULT virginity just fyi not a teen or something creepy like that, belly bulge, had a little too much fun with the worldbuilding, theres a lot of preamble before the actual smut starts in this one im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiadh Kavanagh has wanted a child for a long time, but has no interest in tying herself down to a man. Which works against her as she lives in a highly traditional town where the men refuse to bed her out of wedlock. Just as her hope begins to fade, Darragh—the faerie Lord of the Wood—hears of her plight and offers to gift her with her deepest desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deepest Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Please note: Fiadh is a grown adult of 24 years and every faerie character depicted appears as such and are hundreds of years old. Therefore, all characters in this story are 20+</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Character Name Pronunciation Guide:</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Fiadh: fee-ah</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Darragh: dar-rah</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Mairead: muh-raid</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Ciaran: kee-ran</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiadh had wanted children ever since she was a young girl. However, as she grew older, she found herself with a clear disinterest in courtship. The sort of thing worked for many, but not for her. She detested the idea of not only tying herself down to a man but in general having prolonged romantic involvement with one. It didn’t bother her in particular that she couldn’t find herself falling in love; the problem was in her desire for a child in all of this.</p><p>Unfortunately, Fiadh had been born in a highly traditional village whose men refused to bed her out of wedlock—quite useless. It was just her luck, and she had no means of moving elsewhere. So she stuck to her lonely, rural homestead; growing and selling flowers to keep herself fed and housed, sadly convinced that she would never get her wish without bringing some prudish bore of a man into her life for good. But, as luck would have it, the supernatural world had heard of her plight.</p><p>She was tending to her warm, sunlit garden when she spied a figure moving out from behind an oak tree on the edge of the nearby forest. As the person approached her, Fiadh realized that they weren’t a person at all. The creature was tall and elegant; a woman with shimmering, white hair and long, feathery antennae like a moth. Her chest was bare and she seemed much like a faun from old legends, but with a rabbit’s legs rather than a goat’s.</p><p>Fiadh was startled into dropping the basket of flowers she had been picking, but did not run or scream. She was stunned as the creature came to stand in front of her. She hardly knew what to expect, but it wasn’t for the strange woman to bow to her deeply, her antennae brushing the ground.</p><p>“I am a messenger of Darragh; Lord of the Wood,” the woman said in a silvery voice as she stood straight again. Her eyes were a piercing blue. “Mairead is my name, and I am at your service as I am to him. Are you Miss Fiadh Kavanagh?”</p><p>Fiadh cleared her throat, stepping away a couple paces, but nodding. “W-What brings you here?”</p><p>“My lord has requested that I bring you to him as he wishes to bestow upon you a most wonderful gift,” Mairead said. “It is the highest of honor, especially for a human such as yourself.”</p><p><em>A gift?</em> Fiadh thought. <em>What for? I don’t remember doing anything for a faerie Lord. Anyone would, I’m sure.</em></p><p>“And if I refuse his request?” she asked tentatively, fearful of invoking a fury in this woman.</p><p>Mairead cocked her head. “You may, but it would only be your loss for Lord Darragh intends to grant you your deepest desire.”</p><p>Fiadh’s breath caught. Her deepest desire? She immediately caught on to what Mairead was suggesting.</p><p>“He…wants to help me have a child?” she asked, her tone thin with overwhelming hope.</p><p>“Yes,” Mairead said. “If you would allow such assistance from—.”</p><p>“Take me with you…I’ll see him,” Fiadh interrupted, stepping closer. It was impossible to hold back her eagerness even in the face of uncertainty. She had never met this man and there was always the risk that he operated with ulterior motives—especially as a faerie. But if he could give her a child, she would risk whatever cost.</p><p>“Excellent. My Lord will be pleased. As will you, of course.” Mairead said, turning back to face the woods and starting forward. Her rabbit’s tail flicked as she gestured with her arm for Fiadh to follow. “Come along.”</p><p>Fiadh obliged, her hands tightly clasping her dress skirt as she was lead to the unknown, mysterious Lord of the woods.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was setting by the time Mairead and Fiadh came to a great, ancient tree. Thick vines covered the trunk, spreading up into the multitude of branches. Mairead reached out with her long fingers and traced along the lacing vines in a seemingly random pattern while muttering something in a language that Fiadh didn’t understand. The path she followed began to glow with an otherworldly golden light, and when she connected back with the starting point, the tree itself seemed to shimmer.</p><p>The faerie woman turned at the hip and offered her hand to Fiadh who only hesitated a moment before taking it. Her skin was pleasantly cool like the shade. Slowly, Mairead led Fiadh physically into the trunk of the tree, the two of them passing easily through it as if it were smoke. On the other side, the hidden realm of the fae opened up.</p><p>Fiadh stood in awe as she suddenly found herself walking into a large, ornate town square set into a forest of trees far taller than in those of the one she had just left. The fading light of day streamed in through the trunks, igniting the area in a warm, inviting glow. She looked behind her, noting that the tree they had passed through was gone and in its place stood an elaborate stone archway. The air between the supports seemed to gently wave and twist.</p><p>“Come,” Mairead said, releasing Fiadh’s hand and gaining her attention back. “The House of Lord Darragh is this way.”</p><p>Fiadh fell into step behind the white-haired rabbit woman, her heart beating hard in her chest. “All right.”</p><p>The two of them walked through the square and past an interesting fountain that featured a statue of a winged doe standing upon a rock surrounded by multitudes of armored mice. There were beautiful, sandy-coloured buildings crawling with vines up to their green roofs. Leaves skittered in the faint breeze across the stone at Fiadh’s feet, twirling into various pathways leading away from the village center and towards more homes that stretched further than she could see into the woods. Fiadh wondered just how large this place was.</p><p>Various strange creatures milled about, many similar to Mairead with animal legs and antennae (or horns in some cases). Others were smaller beings with little, foxy faces and mushroom-capped heads. Thirdly were the variety of folks who resembled large lizards standing upon two legs, coming in many colours and shapes. Most of these people went about their business while others stopped to stare at the human. They seemed to have little concern about Fiadh—likely due to Mairead guiding her—and quickly moved on, some with a quick smile and a nod.</p><p>With no interruption, the women walked a short ways down a road, through a bustling marketplace where the townsfolk were enjoying jovial music and food, and eventually to a guarded gate. With a word to the posted guards, Mairead gained them entrance. They came into a courtyard that was fragrant with the scent of the many flowers growing within it. Petals from apple blossoms fluttered from the rows of trees on either side of the yard. The serenity of it all was becoming the bane of Fiadh’s nerves, though she still carried uncertainty.</p><p>Despite the ethereal beauty, this was still an unpredictable place full of unpredictable beings. Would Fiadh really come out of this whole thing with a child of her own? What could she possibly have to offer a Lord of faeries in return? If she couldn’t give whatever that was, would she be cursed? Enslaved? Eaten? She shivered as her and Mairead reached the steps of a lavish, stone and wood building; the House of Lord Darragh.</p><p>Once through the front doors, they were met in the ornate foyer by one of those lizard folk. He was dressed in a fine, flowing waist wrap with a sheer shawl draped over his shoulders and otherwise naked chest. He stood straight with his head held high.</p><p>“Mairead,” he said. “You’ve brought her then?”</p><p>“Yes, Ciaran; Miss Fiadh Kavanagh of Eldhan,” Mairead said with a turn of her head in Fiadh’s direction. “As the Lord requested.”</p><p>Ciaran regarded Fiadh with his golden reptilian eyes. Smiling warmly, he stepped forward and took her hand in his. She allowed him to kiss the back of her fingers.</p><p>“The chamberlain of the illustrious House of Lord Darragh bids you welcome,” Ciaran said. “I hope this all isn’t too overwhelming for you.”</p><p>Fiadh’s hand found her opposite wrist at her front as the man released it.</p><p>“I wish I could tell you that it wasn’t,” she said. “This is a new world to me. I’m…a little frightened in all honesty, but I do wish to accept the Lord’s gift.”</p><p>Ciaran nodded thoughtfully. “I’m glad that you do. And if it would ease your fears, I assure you that no one here means to do you harm during your stay—or ever for that matter. Lord Darragh especially; you’re very important to him.”</p><p>“In what way?” Fiadh asked, her worry barely suppressed. “I get the feeling that this ‘gift’ may cost me greatly.”</p><p>“Spirits, no,” Ciaran said, holding up his hands. He sounded genuinely aghast at the suggestion. “Unless we fae have different definitions of such. But the explanation would be better received from Lord Darragh himself.” He turned back to Mairead. “I have been instructed to have you bring Miss Kavanagh to his chambers; he prefers to meet her there rather than the throne room.”</p><p>“Understood,” Mairead said. She led Fiadh to the staircase leading to the second floor. Ciaran saw them off with a deep bow before disappearing into a side room.</p><p>The hallways were quiet, save for a few servants Fiadh saw who welcomed her in passing as they went about various cleanings and other chores. As they reached a final, regal-looking set of wooden doors, Fiadh thought about turning and running from there. But she remembered her resolve; if the Lord truly wished to give her a child, then the price would have to bare the heaviest of weights for her to refuse.</p><p>The guards positioned outside wordlessly opened the doors for them. Fiadh took a deep breath and followed Mairead inside. That same breath left her quickly as she caught her first sight of the Lord of the Wood. Laying across a chaise lounge with his back facing them, haloed by the light of the fireplace before him, was a giant of a man.</p><p>Fiadh almost wanted to shrink behind Mairead, but the woman took a few paces forward.</p><p>“My Lord Darragh,” Mairead said. “I have brought Miss Kavanagh.”</p><p>At her voice, Darragh lifted himself to sit on the edge of the lounge before standing and turning. Awe minutely overtook Fiadh’s fear as she looked upon him. He appeared to have the face of a man, however above the top half laid what looked like a wooden mask, but Fiadh somehow knew deep inside that it was a part of him. It was almost crown-like, layered and intricately carved; hiding his eyes from view as it reached the center of the top of his skull. From behind it—like hair—streamed the long leaves of a willow tree that fell to his lower back.</p><p>Darragh slowly walked towards Fiadh, his mostly-hidden expression unreadable. Within moments, he was standing before her in all of his otherworldly glory. He towered above her at nine feet and was bare-chested like the rest of the beings Fiadh had seen this day. His skin was a light shade of brown and decorated by various floral tattoos. He wore a thin, cream-coloured wrap around his waist that bore green and gold embroidery. Bejeweled strings of metal sat upon his hips, glinting in the light.</p><p>“I see that you have. Thank you, Mairead,” Darragh said. His voice was sonorous and unexpectedly gentle. He addressed Fiadh then. “I am most grateful that you accepted my invitation. It is a pleasure to have you as my guest.”</p><p>Fiadh felt a stirring inside her after hearing him speak; a heat in her loins that ignited a blush on her face. She wanted to touch him, to run her hands over his chest and the strange, inhuman features of his face. The Lord was monstrous and imposingly large, but enticing. Was all of him…proportionate? The wrap about his lower half was low enough to tease the lines of musculature that led to his groin. Catching her eyes straying there, Fiadh quickly averted them and bowed respectfully.</p><p>“Th-the pleasure’s all mine, my Lord,” she said, feeling her heartbeat pulsing in her throat.</p><p>Darragh chuckled and it sent a tremor up Fiadh’s spine. “Perhaps it will be. Do you know why you have been called here?”</p><p>Fiadh straightened, consciously making sure to look up into the Lord’s face.</p><p>“Yes,” she said. “Your messenger said that you wish to grant me my deepest desire.” She swallowed. “A-a child.”</p><p>“Correct. But despite this being a gift, I must admit that there is something for me to gain as well,” Darragh said.</p><p>“I though as much, my lord,” Fiadh said, dread settling into her stomach. She held fast, not giving in to it. “What do you ask of me?”</p><p>Darragh’s head tilted slightly. “Ah…I suppose you <em>would</em> think there was truly a price to be paid. I merely meant to impart a short exposition.”</p><p>Fiadh stared at him in puzzlement as he continued speaking.</p><p>“To save you a long story whose moral is that immortality never comes without its terms; once every one hundred years, I am required to produce a half-human child in order to continue on with my eternal life and my reign over the Wood,” Darragh said.</p><p>Fiadh felt everything click into place; she had been brought here so that she could bear the offspring of Lord Darragh. She didn’t know what exactly she expected his gift to be; maybe a spell to conjure a human infant from thin air, or a doll of sorts that through her love and care she could bring to life. But, no. His gift was his seed. She would leave this place carrying her own child.</p><p>“I…I understand,” she said.</p><p>“But do you agree to it? You may still say no, and I will allow you to leave without question,” Darragh said. “And feel no guilt or concern for me if you choose so. I have never failed to find those willing to bear my children. The Seer merely showed me a vision of you and your sorrow, and if you would have me do so, I would gladly give you what you seek.”</p><p>“The…the price is your use of my womb? Nothing more?” Fiadh asked.</p><p>“Precisely; though I would use less possessive words. Nothing more at all.”</p><p>“And will the child look…human? I would be loathed to have them live a life of hiding among the people of my world.” Fiadh sucked in a breath. “I-I mean no offense.”</p><p>“I take none,” Darragh said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “It is a valid concern. And yes, they will appear fully human—if a little fae about the eyes. But that has only ever served to make my half-human progeny more beautiful as they grow older.”</p><p>Those answers were all Fiadh needed to hear. Her trembling finally managed, she nodded and said, “Then yes; I accept your gift, my Lord.”</p><p>A smile graced Darragh’s lips as he bent at the waist a little and offered Fiadh his arm. “Then there is no time like the present to see it given. If you are ready.”</p><p>“I have been for years,” Fiadh said, placing her hand on his thick forearm. The Lord ran hot, but not unpleasantly so.</p><p>Darragh addressed Mairead one last time.</p><p>“Have Ciaran instruct the kitchen to prepare a feast,” he said. “The Lady should be treated with good food tonight.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mairead said with a slight dip of her head. She caught Fiadh’s eyes. “I will see you later, Miss Kavanagh.”</p><p>With that, she was gone, leaving Fiadh alone with the future sire of her child. Her stomach flipped with excitement and nerves as she was brought into an adjoining chamber.</p><p>The Lord’s bed was large (even thinking from his perspective) and was neatly made with luxurious-looking blankets and pillows. A large, circular window cast the amber light of the sunset onto it and around the bedroom.</p><p>Darragh took his arm from under Fiadh’s hand and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. He shucked off the jewelry from around his waist and let it clatter to the floor. Slowly, he slipped his fingers under the edges of his cloth wrap and unwound it. Fiadh’s pulse raced as she watched the fabric loosen and drop down the Lord’s muscular legs.</p><p>He turned and Fiadh’s gaze was already situated low; even while flaccid, he was impressive. Even though she had nothing in her memory to compare it to, Fiadh doubted that such a member could exist on a human man. Desire shot through her as her eyes dragged up Darragh’s defined chest and up to his mysterious face.</p><p>Fiadh gasped and her knees felt a little weak; she was really about to be fucked by this massively-endowed, colossus of a creature. And she <em>wanted </em>it—beyond just what it would bring to her. Just looking upon the Lord’s naked form was arousing her greatly. She trembled as he closed the space between them and gingerly brushed his fingers along the underside of her jaw.</p><p>“Are you frightened?” he asked.</p><p>Fiadh shook her head. She lowered her eyes, staring into the center of his chest. “But I should tell you that I…I’ve never…”</p><p>“Not to worry. I will take the lead,” Darragh said. “But it is such a shame; any person with an eye for beautiful women should have been climbing over themselves to have you.”</p><p>“Strange that I have to hear that sort of thing from a man outside my own species,” Fiadh said, smiling over the flush that had risen to her face.</p><p>“Human men can be so useless when it comes to bringing a lady what she truly desires—what she truly <em>needs.</em>” Darragh took both of her hands in one of his and walked them backwards until he was forced to sit on the edge of the bed. Face to face, he looked at her straight on. “I shall not fail you as they have.”</p><p>He released her. “Do you wish to undress yourself or shall I?”</p><p>“I will, my Lord.”</p><p>With shaking fingers, Fiadh undid the laces of her bodice. She removed each of her layers under the heated gaze of the Lord—though she couldn’t see his eyes, she could feel him drinking in every inch of her. Darragh’s cock twitched itself to half-hardness as she finally stepped out of her dress and stood naked before him.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” he praised as he snaked his arms around her waist to pull her in close to him. “Given more time, I would be inclined to count each of your freckles with my tongue.”</p><p>Fiadh’s breath hitched as she felt him lick over one of her stiffening nipples. The deep chuckle that followed vibrated pleasurably down her spine and between her legs. She watched him reach for what appeared to be a glimmering amulet hanging from a hook on his bedpost.</p><p>“Here,” he said, guiding her up onto the mattress. They both sat on their knees, but Darragh gently took her shoulders and turned her around.</p><p>“What is that?” Fiadh asked, hearing the distinct sound of a jewelry clasp unlocking.</p><p>“A fertility charm,” Darragh explained. “Its magic will ensure a child’s conception tonight…brace yourself; it is quite powerful.”</p><p>The amulet dropped into her vision from above as Darragh slipped it over her head and around her neck. Its weight rested comfortably between her breasts. She only had time to briefly wonder what this magic entailed because she felt it take effect the moment that the amulet was secured. A desperately wanting heat ignited within her. In seconds her folds felt swollen and sensitive; she could feel them and her clit physically throbbing.</p><p>Slick fluid sprang from her entrance and flowed down her thighs. Her hands flew down in attempt to staunch it; its presence was mildly embarrassing. But a moan wrenched itself from her at her own touch. Her entire lower half began to shake and it was a conscious effort for her not to start bucking against her hands. She would have collapsed forward had it not been for Darragh holding onto her, his erection pressing hard into her back.</p><p>In a rough, aroused voice he asked, “Is it all right? Do you want it off?”</p><p>“N-no! No…please no. I feel incredible,” Fiadh said, feeling as though every part inside of her was pulsing. Darragh had yet to even touch her where she needed him to and she was already dripping. She had never felt like this before; like an animal in heat. It could prove to be addictive.</p><p>“Very well,” Darragh all but purred as he reached in from behind to begin stroking her. His hand was so large that the length of his fingers could press along the entirety of her pussy and far enough to reach her clit. She cried out as the pad of his fingertip teased the sensitive bud. Filthy, wet sounds accompanied his strokes as she practically poured over his hand and onto the blankets.</p><p>“My Lord—a-ah! More…I need more,” Fiadh pleaded.</p><p>Obliging, one of Darragh’s fingers probed at her entrance before sliding in. She gasped, clenching down hard onto the thick digit; her hole had taken it so readily—there had been no resistance to Darragh’s plunge inside. The Lord pumped it in and out of her at a steady rhythm. Fiadh’s mind went wild as loud moans tumbled from her lips. He was reaching farther than she had ever been able to on her own. It wasn’t long before the tension of pleasure building within her was threatening to release.</p><p>“I-I’m close, Lord Darragh! I’m going—a-ah—I-I’m going to—!”</p><p>The world nearly whited out as Fiadh came, tightening around Darragh’s finger as he continued to thrust it mercilessly. She came down from her orgasm at the feeling of something hot, broad, and hard pushing itself through her clamping thighs and over her still-twitching pussy. Looking down, she saw Darragh’s massive cock jutting out from between her legs. She panted strenuously, moaning as it throbbed against her, shining with her excessive juices.</p><p>Fiadh tentatively ran one of her hands over the glans that was about the size of her fist. It leaked from the tip and she spread the clear fluid down the shaft. <em>This is what a man’s cock is like</em>, she thought, slowly stroking the turgid flesh.</p><p>Darragh groaned, trembling behind her. His hands moved from her shoulders to clasp around her sides and over her breasts.</p><p>“Put your wrist into it more…ahhh, yes,” he said, speaking from the depths of his chest. “You’re a natural, my dear. Like that…faster.”</p><p>Soon enough, he was thrusting his hips into Fiadh’s backside. Her voice was loud and needy, the Lord’s name repeated on her tongue as he fucked between her soft, slippery, yielding thighs. His grunts rumbled through her body as she grew mesmerized by the lewd sight of his member being pleasured by her flesh alone, spurting periodically as her thighs milked out his precum. It pressed and stroked against her pussy and she continued to leak profusely onto it. She could feel its hot, pulsing thickness; each popped vein passed deliciously over her engorged folds.</p><p>Lord Darragh’s scent swirled around her. Wood, earthiness, and a heady musk of arousal strong enough for her to almost taste. His skin had become slick with sweat and his chest heaved against her back, his hot breath panting over the top of her head. The Lord’s grunts gave way to loud, unabashed moans as his pace grew. His hands squeezed at her breasts, fondling them and stroking her intensely sensitive nipples.</p><p>“My Lord!” Fiadh cried, now frantic to have Darragh inside her before he lost himself to pleasure and came like this. “Please—ah—ahhh—I need—I need—!”</p><p>Fiadh didn’t have to say anything more as Lord Darragh paused in his thrusting, lifted her up and guided her back down onto his cock. His hands still held her thighs as she fell back against him, moaning as she came the second his member was stretching her wide. The fertility charm had kept her loose and slick, and it plunged inside her with ease. She couldn’t take all of him, but he pushed as far as he could go. The feeling of a cock within her was new and acutely exciting; she could feel his racing pulse running through it— his warm, living body joined with hers.</p><p>A glance downward showed Fiadh her abdomen bulging with him. It should have frightened her, but instead excitement ran through her as she gazed upon her distended flesh. Their bodies remained still for a moment, shivering together until Darragh spoke.</p><p>“You’re burning inside…<em>twitching </em>over me,” he breathed. His thrusts into her began slowly, pulling whimpering moans from her. “Your body is begging for my seed. It wants me to cum deep…It wants me to breed your womb.”</p><p>Fiadh felt herself clamp hard onto Darragh’s cock. “Yes…<em>yes</em>…”</p><p>It was all she could say, and moments later any other coherent words she tried to muster were lost in a string of carnal sounds as Darragh began to roughly pound himself up into her. Her head flew back to rest at the Lord’s collarbone, tears of joy and ecstasy springing to her eyes. <em>Hurry,</em> she screamed in her mind. <em>I want your seed. I want your child. </em>Even so, she wanted this to last a little longer. This frantic pleasure of two bodies seeking to conceive; the wild thrusting of a throbbing cock inside a fertile, clenching pussy that’s begging for it to burst.</p><p>Darragh groaned and leaned forward until he could place Fiadh down on the mattress. She found herself with her cheek pressed into the blanket and her ass up as her pussy continued to be stuffed. The Lord’s hands were tightly holding her waist; his fingers nearly wrapped completely around her to touch one another.</p><p>“Harder…harder, Lord Darragh! Please!” she pleaded, close to drooling all over Darragh’s bed as her hands gripped into the sumptuous fabric. She cried out when he began pulling her back to meet his thrusts and grunting almost animalistically with each one. “S-so…<em>good.</em>”</p><p>In her peripheral vision, she could see Darragh’s face. His lips were parted around his moans enough that she could see sharp fangs glinting behind them. A thought came to her briefly of begging him to drag them against her skin, but she dashed it; too much, too feral—though their fucking was already bordering on the latter.</p><p>Then, all at once, there was a shift. Darragh’s thrusts became shorter and quicker as though he were ensuring he was consistently hitting her as deep as possible. His cock somehow felt harder, thicker and hotter as it pulsed powerfully. His voice took on a growling tone.</p><p>“I’m there…I’m there, Fiadh,” he chanted.</p><p>Fiadh moaned. “Give it to me! Now…please, Darragh!”</p><p>With one last thrust, Darragh was pushing in and unleashing his seed. He moaned loudly, his hips shaking where they were pressed tightly into Fiadh’s plump ass. In response, Fiadh’s orgasm slammed into her and her pussy milked his cock as hot cum flowed inside her, twitching and sucking him in.</p><p>As it all came to an end, Darragh collapsed backwards, his grip on Fiadh’s waist forcing her back with him. She landed on her back upon his expansive, heaving chest and his cock slipped out of her. It stood a little longer between her legs and throbbed one last time, painting a stripe of cum from her stomach and up to her face. The scent of it was strong and she swiped her tongue over her lips to catch some of it into her mouth.</p><p>Fiadh shivered in pleasure at the feeling of Darragh’s hot, sticky release sitting inside of her and dripping steadily from her twitching hole. The magic of the fertility charm was still in effect; she could feel the desire for more racing under her arousal-fevered skin.</p><p>“Lord Darragh,” she whimpered, gasping as she felt him raise his hand and bring two fingers to her pussy. He stroked her hypersensitive folds, making her legs unconsciously spread and quiver.</p><p>“Give me a moment,” he said tenderly. “I have more to give…I will fill you as many times as it takes.”</p><p>Fiadh grinned. A part of her, deep down, knew that he had given enough. There was a warmth in her heart that could tell that his seed had already been planted. In her mind, she could clearly see herself swelling with his offspring. But she wanted the Lord’s continued attention. She wanted to fuck for the pure pleasure of it, so he didn’t have to know that. Within moments of him rubbing at her pussy, she was cumming again and Darragh’s glorious, leaking cock was rising beneath her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading~<br/>I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!</p><p>
  <a href="https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/terato_ash">Twitter</a>
</p><p>
  <b>***Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.***</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>